The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator service requests for elevators and, more particularly, to elevator service requests using user devices.
Elevator systems can receive input from users through mechanical, electrical, and/or electromechanical device located within or as part of the elevator system. That is, requests for elevator service are typically made by potential passengers when the passenger is already located at an elevator landing. However, having remote mechanism to make such requests may be advantageous. For example, the use of personal user devices can enable remote elevator service requests, thus improving user experience and/or enabling improved elevator management within a building. Further improvements thereon may be desirable.